


you are a day to my night, they are a mirror to our freedom, and I am a flourish to your wilt

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BoKuroo Week, Childhood Friends, Curses, Day & Night, M/M, bokuto pov, cat & owl, prompt reunion, prose and poems, set in past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Bokuroo Week 2018Day 2Prompt - ReunionOne black cat & one grey owlDay & night exchange their greetingsKuroo & Bokuto have to choose to fight either for their lives or love.





	you are a day to my night, they are a mirror to our freedom, and I am a flourish to your wilt

**Author's Note:**

> I am using prose and poem wiritings in this, I hope it won´t discourage you, I enjoyed this very much, it was nice experiment for me :) It´s not the only story that will be written this way for Bokuroo Week. I spent a lot of time planing for every day, I hope you´ll be able to see it :) Yeah, I love them...
> 
> There is another picture at the end I did for practice, the poses are from reference. I didn´t feel like coloring it, hehe :)

 

“Aren´t you beautiful? Well? You are, yes you are.” Bokuto pampers the black cat curled up at his side. “Yes, you are so very pretty,” he agrees with himself, kissing its fur softly. Cat purrs, closing the last bit of a space between them. Bokuto cradles the cat fondly, remembering their past as he does every night for the last couple of years.

“Do you know how often I think of our first meeting? Those who got to know us as adults think it was probably a prank gone wrong or anything illegal. In another lifetime, they might be right.” Bokuto laughs loudly and sharply, snorting as he gets lost inside of his memories. “No. It was more than that.” Bokuto smiles, putting the sleeping cat in his lap as he stares directly at the sun and squints, swearing at his own stupidity. “Are you laughing?” he asks the black cat with the eyes closed. “Tsk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Then the pictures come to life, those moments of everything, moments of loving and caring and laughing and sharing.

I stood close to the grave, watching as they let my father down under the ground.

It was a sad day and a happy one. I lost my father, but the death took away his sickness. He got free while I was stuck here.

That´s when the boy who kicked the ball in my head couple of days ago walked to me.

You were quiet, calm and collected, dressed in red, the color of belief in destiny and hope of change.

My face still hurt, bruise from your recklessness still visible. I don´t send you away, I like your presence.

There is unspoken hope inside of you, inside of us,

I know you can bring the laughter back into my life.

Then you take my hand and smile.

“I am Kuroo Tetsurou,” you say.

It was your mouth speaking your name when I felt the first sign of love.

I didn´t know yet, I know now,

I guess it´s too late, but it´s something that will always be mine.

 

 

Five years have passed, we were thirteen,

I remember the pain of me falling.

My knee bled, I cried in pain,

My swollen eyes looked up to you,

As you tried to help.

You knelt by my side, touching me fondly,

Cradled me in your arms until others came,

Never once have you left me, we shared no shame.

I held your hand as I teared up,

My broken leg made me scream your name not just once.

You kissed my forehead, patted my head.

Grinned at me and said – come on, you can do better than that.

I smiled back at you, ready to fight,

And after another three years, I fell in love.

 

 

“Look at that girl” I said, “I love her so much.”

She was from another town, a healer to teach us.

“Have you talked to her?” Kuroo asked, his eyes a bit darkened and the smile losing its light.

“Of course I have,” I answer proudly, “She taught me how to stop the bleeding,” I added fondly.

“Then what´s the problem?” Kuroo jolts, “Do you want me to talk to her on your behalf?”

I jumped up, worried he might, “I would have no chance if you showed her your face, right?”

Kuroo chuckled, slapping my back, “If she is that shallow, she doesn´t deserve you, my man.”

I accepted his support, his readiness to do what I want,

His eyes have a spark given only to me, I notice, today, it´s nowhere to be seen.

I suddenly hug him, afraid I might lose him,

And after not talking to the girl I realize,

I don´t want to love anyone but him.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto watched the entrance to the cave with wondering eyes. “What is hiding in there?”

“No,” Kuroo said, determined to get him away. “Come on, man, we are not disturbing anything this time. You know it´s occupied by weird animals, so come on. Come, come.” He dragged him away slowly, holding him by his wrists, when Bokuto screamed, pulled away and ran.

“You can´t catch me!” He yelled, stopping right in front of the dark hole. Bokuto trembled. “I am scared but I want to find out what is hiding in there. Hm.”

Kuroo slapped him on the forearm lightly. “No, you don´t. Not this time. Let´s go!” And as Bokuto tried to fight him, Kuroo grabbed resolved into grabbing him by the waist. “See? Easy!”

“I am stronger than you!” Bokuto yelled through the laughs. He let himself be dragged, he loved to be touched like this, touched by Kuroo. Nineteen years old Bokuto breathed heavily, shrieking and snorting. “Man, maybe you are right. I am scared as hell.” They fell down on top of the grass, neither of them trying to stop the fall, legs and arms spreading everywhere.

“I know you are scared, that´s why I dragged you away. I am also curious, but better to quench the thirst than to deal with your afraid ass!” Kuroo exhaled with more giggles coming out of his throat.

Bokuto stood up, hands on hips, face serious. “How dare you?”

 

 

“I was scared as hell,” Bokuto repeats. “I still am, for different reasons.” He lays down, the cat moving onto his chest. “Aaah. This sucks. The night is close.”

Cat purrs again, bumping Bokuto´s face with its nose.

“I am afraid of losing you, you know? I just wish I knew sooner. Kuroo, you love too strong, but you know how to hide it. And I am so blind, as I was told. I thought my love was something entirely different. I didn´t realize-“

The shadows of twilight knock on the skies. Bokuto sits up, hand reaching into the pockets for the only existing picture of two of them together. He does this every evening before the turn.

He looks at his own face and body standing behind Kuroo on the chair, Bokuto´s chin resting on his head, both so happy, overjoyed. There was nothing else to this picture, no deeper meaning than the most precise description of their relationship in any form existing. Kuroo with Bokuto inside of their bubble that not even heartbreak or curse could break. Not before and not now, not in the future.

“This is love,” says Kuroo who changed back into his human form as the first signs of night reared its ugly head out. He looks at Bokuto, the great horned owl staring back at him with those big yellow eyes of a childhood innocence. “So pretty,” he whispers and caresses Bokuto´s feathers. “I should have told you, but couldn´t, I didn´t understand back then. Just like you.”

Kuroo stands up, stretching his legs. “Let´s go find you something to eat.”

The owl follows him, devoted completely, no hesitation, only unwavering trust. Bokuto can´t speak right now, can´t show him everything he wants to when Kuroo is in his human form.

He still tries, even when empty of any motivation.

 

 

They were seventeen when it happened. Bokuto fell to the ground, coughing blood. “Like my father,” he whispered, tearing up. “I thought I was ready for it, but I wasn´t.”

Kuroo screamed for help, unable to pick Bokuto up. Too heavy, losing his consciousness. “How can I be so weak?” Kuroo asked no one in particular.

“You are not weak,” Bokuto whispers with a hint of a smile. He knew it was the worry that didn´t allow him to help.

Kuroo gazed down at him and Bokuto felt like the only one in the whole world, the whole universe. There isn´t a one person that ever looked at him like this. With Kuroo, Bokuto was seen for who he is, who he was and who he always will be.

“I love you, Kuroo,” Bokuto finally says.

“I love you too.” Kuroo hugs him, shaking with fear.

I love you, Bokuto yells in his head, unsure if Kuroo understood the meaning.

 

 

“I can´t,” Kuroo said over and over again as Bokuto confessed many more times, bedridden, dying slowly like his father before him.

“You don´t get it,” Bokuto argued.

“I do,” Kuroo opposed his words. “I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

That´s when the offer to heal me was given,

Kuroo stared at the angel, a determined man on a mission,

I tried to stop him, my body couldn´t,

My eyes started closing,

My heart wouldn´t.

Kuroo inhaled, giving fully in,

“I give you anything you want, but please let him live.”

The devil nodded, happily complying,

“Give me what you cherish the most,

And he will survive the certainty of dying.”

“Don´t do it, they are lying,”

My mind said, but my mouth was so weak to try it.

I want us to be happy, to let our crazy go all in,

I don´t mind leaving too soon, it was worth this short time with you in it.

Kuroo straightened, agreeing wholeheartedly.

And with one swift motion I was healed,

But the love we´ve had is sacrificed with a lightning speed.

“I love you,” Kuroo said strongly,

Before he transformed into the black cat,

Both of us never reuniting as humans,

Or animals at the same time and space.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look at your feathers, Bokuto. You flew to that tree again, did you?” Kuroo asks with a low chuckle, one hand checking Bokuto´s left wing, the other brushing the feathers so they would face the right direction.

Bokuto gives him a nasty look with one eye closed, the other furrowed in a mocking annoyance.

“So, you are telling me that this constantly repeating pattern of yours was just an accident today?” Kuroo looks down to his small feet, bits of moonlight upon them.

“Hoot.” Bokuto turns his back to him. If he was in his human form, he would pout so much his lips might stick like that forever. That´s when Bokuto feels his hand falling small head, the fingers touching him lovingly, making the owl shiver. Bokuto spreads his wings to face him, when the sunlight comes up.

Kuroo smiles sadly, devoted.

“You always take such a good care of me,” Bokuto admits after changing back from an owl to a human, staring at his friend as he becomes the black cat once more.

They cherish the exchange with every second. There is that one moment when they are both human, seeing each other’s face, those deep loving eyes, those mischievous smiles.

Bokuto scratches Kuroo´s ears, asking the most important question: “How to defeat the love you want to keep?”

 

* * *

 

 

I had about twelve hours to act, twelve hours to win us back.

Kuroo scratched and hissed, understanding the fate of this,

I had to find it, had to ask, had to plead to let this pass,

That something which lets me live,

That something which took our wills.

So I knelt there, my hands outstretched,

Kuroo´s scars on me, the sign of a battle ahead,

Nothing happens, that something complies,

Tears stream down my face, he tries

Kuroo´s throat got filled with silence, I can hear his silent cries.

Our reflection in front of an old and cobwebbed mirror is staring at us,

This is it, this is when it happens, when that curse of the day and night is going to leave us.

I feel him shift, the change is happening,

We look at each other,

As humans,

The thunder of our hearts is deafening.

I want to laugh, I throw myself around his neck,

He wants to scold me, he twirls me around the room without any regret.

Then I cough, the blood falls on his bare chest,

Kuroo takes me up into his arms and lays me down to gather some rest.

We are alone, the night and the moon our companion,

“I love you so,” I say, taking in the sight of that mess of a hair and his cocky smile,

“If I loved you more I would burst into a million colorful pieces,” he exclaims as he wipes the blood away and makes our short lifetime worthwhile.

This is the reunion we should have always had,

The love we exchange, the love of every shade.

Although I am dying with the slowness and pain,

He makes me laugh and fulfills our fun with every minute of every day.

I remember asking, what our love means,

How come it took us so long and how come we didn´t admit anything for so many years.

Kuroo looks to me longingly, his head on my chest,

He raises and kisses me deeply as a water falling down into the well.

When he stops, it doesn´t feel like it, I feel him forever up here on my lips.

And as he strikes me and hugs me tight, I feel his tears coming, I guess it´s my time.

We won´t tell you how long I have lived, it might have been just a day or maybe seventy years.

 

 

I close my eyes, I think of his words,

Kuroo and Bokuto, The Duo finding each other in many other worlds.

I take my last breath, I feel his last touch,

Those words are singing, they are tattooed on every existence of my beating heart.

* * *

 

 

_“There are many shades of love and I feel all of them for you. But one is enough. One is enough for me to fight for you. It is worth it, in this lifetime or the other, different universe, diverse story of us altogether.”_

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, I like to look at BoKuroo in different ways :) I tried to stay in characters, but it´s pretty tough with this type of a story :)
> 
> Feedback always appreciated, I hope you enjoyed it at least a litte bit!
> 
> tumblr: InsomniaMagic


End file.
